Identification, quantitation, isolation and characterization of tumor cell specific antigens are of importance in several areas of cancer research. Knowledge about these would aid cancer diagnosis, studies of the carcinogenic process and cell transformation, and cancer immunotherapy, among others. The present study concerns the isolation, purification and immunochemistry of soluble tumor antigens of transplantable guinea pig hepatomas.